Power tools, such as electric drills or impact drivers, generally have a housing, a tool holder coupled to the housing, a handle that extends from the housing, and a power source (e.g., a battery or an AC cord) that is coupled to the handle away from the housing. However, many power tool handles are configured in a manner that may cause significant fatigue or stress in the user when the power tool is used for an extended period of time.